Pokémon Battlefield
Pokémon Battlefield is the latest Pokemon 3D-graphic game. It will be released for the Wii on December 7th 2011 in Japan, and it will be coming to other reigons in 2012. It features two modes; Story Mode, where you you must capture and purify Shadow Pokemon in the Yofa region, and Stadium Mode, where you can copy data of your Pokemon from Pokémon Black and White 1 and 2, and use them for battles. Story Mode Plot 7 years have passed since the events of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Half of the population of the Orre region (including some of the PKMN News Team from Pyrite City and some remmenets of Chiper and Team Snagem) have moved to the Yofa region(located in the same part of the Pokemon world as the Unova region). As wild Pokemon from the Unova region are shipped by a wild transfer orginazation to the Yofa region, Nine Pokemon of evil intent appear and attack the truck the wild Pokemon are on! Then, a Darkrai leading the pack grabs the truck with a Shadow move, and puts the driver to sleep with a Shadow version of Dark Void. News spread all over the Yofa Region about this. Meanwhile, a boy who lives at a new HQ Lab, travels to a pier in the river with his Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop. Pokémon Starters *Hitmonlee LV. 25 *Hitmonchan LV. 23 *Hitmontop LV. 20 Wild Pokémon *Patrat LV. 10-20 Grass Pokéspot *Starly LV. 10-20 Grass Pokéspot *Pansage LV. 10-20 Grass Pokéspot *Rattata LV. 10-20 Grass Pokéspot *Pichu LV. 10-20 Grass Pokéspot *Snover LV. 10-20 Ice Pokéspot *Seel LV. 10-20 Ice Pokéspot *Swinub LV. 10-20 Ice Pokéspot *Snorunt LV. 10-20 Ice Pokéspot *Smoochum LV. 10-20 Ice Pokéspot *Sandshrew LV. 10-20 Desert Pokéspot *Drilbur LV. 10-20 Desert Pokéspot *Sandile LV. 10-20 Desert Pokéspot *Burmy LV. 10-20 Desert Pokéspot *Cacnea LV. 10-20 Desert Pokéspot *Magikarp LV. 10-20 Water Pokéspot *Azurill LV. 10-20 Water Pokéspot *Panpour LV. 10-20 Water Pokéspot *Poliwag LV. 10-20 Water Pokéspot *Feebas LV. 10-20 Water Pokéspot *Zubat LV. 10-20 Cave Pokéspot *Woobat LV. 10-20 Cave Pokéspot *Pansear LV. 10-20 Cave Pokéspot *Murkrow LV. 10-20 Cave Pokéspot *Beldum LV. 10-20 Cave Pokéspot Shadow Pokémon *Bibarel LV. 28 Radak Pier *Lairon LV. 26 New Pokémon HQ Lab *Haunter LV. 26 New Pokémon HQ Lab *Croagunk LV. 28 New Pokémon HQ Lab *Heracross LV. 28 New Pokémon HQ Lab *Loudred LV. 28 New Pokémon HQ Lab *XD002 (Luvdisc) LV. 30 New Pokémon HQ Lab *Doduo LV. 23 Radak Pier *Bronzong LV. 31 Faplar Village *Leafeon LV. 34 Faplar Village *Glaceon LV. 34 Faplar Village *Octillery LV. 35 Faplar Village *Darmanitan LV. 38 Faplar Village *XD003 (Cofagrigus) LV. 40 Faplar Village *Herdier LV. 32 Radak Pier *Liepard LV. 32 Radak Pier *Nidorino LV. 41 Cremar City *Nidorina LV. 41 Cremar City *Vigoroth LV. 43 Cremar City *Seviper LV. 45 Cremar City *Gabite LV. 44 Cremar City *Gothitelle LV. 47 Cremar City *Reuniclus LV. 47 Cremar City *Swanna LV. 48 Cremar City *XD004 (Zoroark) LV. 50 Cremar City *XD005 (Lucario) LV. 50 Cremar City *Galvantula LV. 45 Radak Pier *Magneton LV. 45 Radak Pier *Mantine LV. 51 Mofet Stadium *Alomomola LV. 51 Mofet Stadium *Garbodor LV. 53 Mofet Stadium *Golduck LV. 53 Mofet Stadium *Lunatone LV. 54 Mofet Stadium *Solrock LV. 54 Mofet Stadium *Weezing LV. 55 Mofet Stadium *Porygon2 LV. 52 Mofet Stadium *Omastar LV. 57 Mofet Stadium *Kabutops LV. 57 Mofet Stadium *XD006 (Garchomp) LV. 60 Mofet Stadium *XD007 (Hydreigon) LV. 60 Mofet Stadium *Scizor LV. 53 Radak Pier *Magmortar LV. 53 Radak Pier *Electivire LV. 53 Radak Pier *Sceptile LV. 61 Botap Tower *Blaziken LV. 61 Botap Tower *Swampert LV. 61 Botap Tower *Kangaskhan LV. 63 Botap Tower *Munchlax LV. 62 Botap Tower *Ferrothorn LV. 64 Botap Tower *Drifblim LV. 64 Botap Tower *Sawk LV. 66 Botap Tower *Throh LV. 66 Botap Tower *Aerodactyl LV. 68 Botap Tower *Carracosta LV. 68 Botap Tower *Archeops LV. 68 Botap Tower *XD008 (Groudon) LV. 70 Botap Tower *XD009 (Kyogre) LV. 70 Botap Tower *XD010 (Rayquaza) LV. 70 Botap Tower *Conkeldurr LV. 72 Pachfer Island *Seismitoad LV. 72 Pachfer Island *Klinklang LV. 72 Pachfer Island *Shelgon LV. 71 Pachfer Island *Huntail LV. 73 Pachfer Island *Gorebyss LV. 73 Pachfer Island *Ludicolo LV. 75 Pachfer Island *Dragonair LV. 74 Pachfer Isand *Escavalier LV. 76 Pachfer Island *Accelgor LV. 76 Pachfer Island *Venusaur LV. 77 Pachfer Island *Charizard LV. 77 Pachfer Island *Blastoise LV. 77 Pachfer Island *Gardevoir LV. 75 Pachfer Island *Gallade LV. 75 Pachfer Island *ED001 (Darkrai) LV. 80 Pachfer Island *Roserade LV. 80 Pachfer Island *Houndoom LV. 80 Pachfer Island *Lanturn LV. 80 Pachfer Island *Manectric LV. 80 Pachfer Island *Togekiss LV. 80 Pachfer Island *Beheeyem LV. 80 Pachfer Island *XD011 (Mewtwo) LV. 85 Radak Pier *Leavanny LV. 85 Radak Pier *Scolipede LV. 85 Radak Pier *Grumpig LV. 85 Radak Pier *Whimsicott LV. 85 Radak Pier *Lilligant LV. 85 Radak Pier *Kingdra LV. 85 Radak Pier *Meganium LV. 85 Radak Pier *Typhlosion LV. 85 Radak Pier *Feraligatr LV. 85 Radak Pier *XD018 (Articuno) LV. 85 Radak Pier *XD019 (Zapdos) LV. 85 Radak Pier *XD020 (Moltres) LV. 90 Radak Pier *Serperior LV. 90 Rachfer Island *Emboar LV. 90 Rachfer Island *Samurott LV. 90 Rachfer Island *Whiscash LV. 90 Rachfer Island *Crawdaunt LV. 90 Rachfer Island *Haxorus LV. 90 Rachfer Island *Braviary LV. 90 Rachfer Island *Mandibuzz LV. 90 Rachfer Island *ED012 (Cobalion) LV. 90 Rachfer Island *ED013 (Terrakion) LV. 90 Rachfer Island *ED014 (Virizion) LV. 90 Rachfer Island *ED015 (Keldeo) LV. 90 Rachfer Island *XD016 (Meloetta) LV. 90 Rachfer Island *XD017 (Genesect) LV. 100 Radak Pier Gift Pokémon *Turtwig LV. 5 *Chimchar LV. 5 *Piplup LV. 5 Stadium Mode In Stadium Mode, players can choose one of four modes. Then for the first three modes, players must choose if they want to do a single battle, a double battle or a triple battle. Players who have Pokemon Black and White and Pokemon Black and White 2 can copy their box data and use it to make up to 30 custom teams (Like in Battle Revolution). Mt. Battle Like Coloseum and XD, players can choose a team of six and use them for battle. There are three levels the player can choose, Easy, where the player must go up to 50, Medium, where the player must go to 100, and Hard where the player must go to 200. Battle Mode In Battle Mode, players can choose between Free Battle or Coloseum Battle. In Free Battle, players can use either the story mode team, a custom team or the party from a copy of Black and White. Up to 2 people can play Single Battle, 4 for Double Battle and 6 for Triple Battle. In Coloseum Battle, players can use either the story mode team or a custom team, and use them to battle 6 trainers in a row in a selected Story Mode Coloseum. Wi-Fi Battle In Wi-Fi Battle, players can connect to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and choose either the story mode team, a custom team or their party from a copy of Black and White, and particapates in battles with real people from around the world (Like in Battle Revolution). Shop In the Shop, players can spend points that they won in the other 3 modes for items, moves, costume items for thier custom team trainers or even Pokémon to use in either story mode or a copy of Black and White or Black 2 and White 2. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:2013